Nanobana Kinako
Nanobana Kinako (菜花黄名子) is one of main protagonist characters in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance She has long brown straight hair and also has brown eyes. She wears an orange headband. Unlike the main female uniform of Raimon, she seems to wear a cream vest on top of her white shirt. She also wears an orange ribbon tied around the collar of the white shirt and still wears the blue short skirt just like the other female Raimon members. Personality When she first appeared in Episode 18 she was really cheery and joyful to become a Raimon player. She seems to be very positive and sunny most of the time. She is also quite kind and a little bit childish. Plot (Chrono Stone) She first appears in episode 18 in which she was shown running towards the clubroom in her school uniform. Though, when she enters the clubroom, she is shown to have worn the Raimon soccer uniform and happily says, "Captain! Welcome Back!" to Matsukaze Tenma, who had just returned. Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori and Akane thought that she was a new manager but she explains that she's Raimon's new ace striker as she reveals her shirt number; being number 10 and shocks Shindou and Tsurugi more. Hamano explains that when they were away, Nanobana was in the team, serving as the ace striker. Fei explains that this is probably the cause of Time Paradox. Suddenly, Nanobana decides to switch her uniform, and was about to remove her soccer uniform in front of everyone when Midori, Aoi and Akane suddenly cut in and block her, in which Tenma and Shinsuke suddenly turned the opposite direction. dressed in armors during Jeanne d'Arc's time.]]Everyone then comes to the other soccer training place and talks about what they have to do next. Daisuke explains that they need to go Jeanne D'Arc's era and Nanobana volunteers herself to Mixi Max with her, as both of them are girls. She was happy then when she was chosen to be one of those to timetravel with the Raimon team. In Episode 19, she and the other members of Raimon met with Jeanne d'Arc. Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max her with Jeanne, but it failed. Then, Nanobana asked Jeanne to play with her. She is later seen allong with Shinsuke, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino and Fei as they went with Jeanne to a battlefield. In Episode 20, she encourages Jeanne to have a meeting with Charles VII. Later, she invites Charles to play soccer along with her and Tsurugi against Tenma, Shinsuke and Fei. As the match proceeds, she explains to Charles that soccer is about teamwork. For the game agains Protocol Omega 3.0, she plays as defender. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' Trivia *She's Raimon's first female player. *In the Chrono Stone , she self-proclaimed herself as Raimon's ace striker. But in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W movie, she plays as a defender. *The "Ki" (黄) in her forename means "yellow," which stays with the pattern of the managers in GO being named after colors. This could also be a reference to the yellow vest she wears on top of her white shirt. *She said that Tenma used to call her "Kinako". Category:Forwards Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Forwards Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Defenders